NUESTROS ULTIMOS MINUTOS PARA VERNOS
by usamikisha.taisho
Summary: Que tan triste es estar junto a esa persona con la que compartiste tantos anhelos...casi destruida frente a ti?..a unos cuantos minutos para despedirse...y poder verte otra vez...sin duda la llama del amor de estos amantes que fue una realidad tranquila terminando en sufrimiento...para pasar a un sueño eterno. *CastielXKate* essta historia y los personajes me pertenecen.


¿Cuántas veces esperó a que llegara aquel momento?, ¿cuántas veces fue consciente de que era probable que no saliera con vida de aquella situación?, ¿cuántas veces quiso encerrarla en una habitación para que a ella no le pasara nada? Ojala lo hubiera hecho. Tumbado sobre la tierra , lleno de heridas de alta gravedad, cubierto por su sangre seca y con varios huesos de su cuerpo rotos, así iba a morir pero lo peor de todo era la persona que estaba junto a él: Kate. Ella estaba allí tumbada luciendo unas heridas tan feas como las suyas, con los ojos cerrados, cada vez más fría, la respiración lenta, muy lenta y pausada… Kate se moría, al igual que él y todo porque no fue capaz de protegerla como Dios manda. Si tan sólo hubiera podido salvar su vida moriría como el hombre más feliz de la tierra, pero no. La iba a arrastrar con él al otro mundo.

De repente la muchacha se removió como si fuera capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos y quiso mirarle… pero no pudo. Su frente y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de sangre y una estrecha línea atravesaba sus dos preciosos ojos. Durante la pelea uno de los matones la había cegado con una navaja, de la forma más dolorosa. Aún recordaba su grito, recordaba haberse girado para ver lo que ocurría, sus ojos desgarrados y la sangre empapando su rostro. Fue en ese instante cuando su vida y la de él se perdió. Una Kate cegada no fue capaz ni de huir y un Castiel intentando protegerla a toda costa no fue capaz de protegerse a sí mismo. Finalmente, ninguno de los dos había podido resistir.

- ¿Castiel? – Murmuró la muchacha- ¿dónde estás?

La muchacha empezó a mover su brazo palpando la tierra y el aire en su busca hasta que él levantó su brazo ensangrentado para agarrarla y guiarla. La muchacha dejó que llevara su mano a su pecho y suspiró aliviada al sentir que él vivía todavía.

- Estás vivo…

Castiel quiso llorar al ver que ella sonreía aliviada por él. La habían cegado, tenia un agujero en el abdomen y todo su cuerpo había sufrido heridas que él no fue capaz de evitar y ella aún se preocupaba por él. No se lo merecía.

- Kate, perdóname…

- No tengo nada que perdonar.

- Estás así por mi culpa…

- No, es porque yo no sé defenderme… siempre he sido una carga…

Castiel sintió como se le clavaba un puñal en el corazón y se iba retorciendo lentamente para aumentar su agonía. Él era el responsable de ella , era el encargado de protegerla con vida, se lo juró a su madre, a su hermano pequeño, a su abuelo, a sus amigos, a su propia familia, al colegio entero… se lo juró a tanta gente… y entre todos ellos se lo juró a ella, la persona que más amaba en ese mundo y le había fallado totalmente. Aunque lo peor de todo es que ella no le culpaba ni un poquito, al contrario, ella se culpaba a sí misma. ¿Por qué le regalaron a Kate? Él no se merecía a alguien que le amara tan incondicionalmente, no merecía a alguien que le perdonara todo lo que él le había hecho sufrir, no merecía tanta bondad, ni tanto amor… y aún así, ella seguía a su lado preocupándose por él, disculpándose por cosas que no eran culpa suya, tendiéndole su mano… ¡Cuánto la amaba!

- Castiel… vamos a morir, ¿verdad?

Notó cierto nerviosismo en su voz pero claro, ella era joven, muy joven y probablemente nunca se hubiera imaginado morir a tan temprana edad. Apretó su mano con toda la fuerza de la que disponía en ese instante y unas lágrimas silenciosas brotaron de sus ojos.

- Mira el lado positivo… - quiso animarlo- por fin podrás ver a Keila

¿Keila?¿a qué venía Keila en esos momentos su exnovia?, ¿qué mierda le importaba Keila a esas alturas? Lo único que le importaba en ese instante era Kate, era su vida. Su antiguo amor podía irse a freír espárragos porque él perseguiría a Kate en el otro mundo. Era consciente de que no merecía tenerla ni en esa vida, ni en la otra después de todo lo que le hizo pero no pensaba dejarla. La buscaría en la muerte. Iría tras ella hasta alcanzarla, la abrazaría y nunca más la soltaría.

- Kate, ven aquí…

Ella reaccionó ante la orden y comenzó a remover su cuerpo con suma dificultad debido a la gran herida en su abdomen. Castiel tiró de ella con toda la fuerza que disponía hasta conseguir que estuviera semi tumbada sobre él y entonces se incorporó.

- ¿Castiel?

- Shhhhhhhhh.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantar en volandas a Kate, cosa que nunca le costó. Kate era tan ligera, tan esbelta… cogerla había sido siempre como levantar una pluma y en ese día sus músculos estaban cediendo. Pero resistiría. Se levantó tambaleándose al principio por el terrible estado de su cuerpo y avanzó a pasos lentos y pausados hasta alcanzar las raíces de un gran árbol frente al riobajo el puente del parque, su sitio especial. El lugar donde se conocieron, donde se reconciliaron tantas veces, ese lugar era lo mejor que habían compartido juntos.

Se dio media vuelta quedando su espalda pegada a una de las raíces y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado sobre la tierra con su dulce carga entre sus brazos. Palpó con dolor su muslo izquierdo hasta notar sobre su mano el corte de la navaja y entonces, ya no había nada. ¡Malditos bastardos!, ¡Malditos sean por hacerle esto a Kate!

- Estamos frente al rio… ¿Verdad?

- Sí… - contestó sorprendido- ¿cómo lo has sabido?

- Este sitio siempre me hace sentir diferente… huele a eucalipto y a lavanda … el aire es tan fresco… y me hace sentir especial… sólo este sitio me hace sentir así…

Castiel sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella percibía exactamente lo mismo que él. Entonces tosió y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para evitar que su sangre cayera sobre ella. Los latidos de ambos cada vez eran más débiles, su muerte inminente y en ese momento, él hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer en ese mundo. Colocó su mano en la nuca de Kate y la acercó hasta que su boca abierta y hambrienta alcanzó la de ella. Su segundo beso y probablemente el último. La besó como nunca había besado a ninguna otra, le exigió cada suspiro de sus debilitados pulmones y se exigió a sí mismo la fuerza suficiente para mantener ese beso lo máximo posible. ¡Dios, a cada segundo la amaba más aún! ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo?

Rompió el beso al sentir que ella no podía mantenerlo más y la miró. Aún con la gran herida, con su cuerpo ensangrentado y sin sus preciosos ojos, seguía siendo hermosa. Para él siempre lo era.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hace mucho que quería robarte un beso… - apoyó su frente contra la de ella- te amo, Kate.

- Yo también te amo, Castiel.

La abrazó contra su pecho y no pudo evitar sollozar. Todo estaba acabado para los dos y la idea de que en el otro mundo no pudiera alcanzarla comenzaba a acosarle. Él la buscaría pero ¿y si no la encontraba nunca?

- ¡Castiel! – la miró- ahhhhhhhhh… duele…

Claro que dolía, morir duele y lo que él estaba a punto de hacer por ella le dolería hasta el instante de morir. Llevó la totalidad de su mano hasta su cara y acarició sus labios tiernamente, pidiéndole permiso. Ella asintió con la cabeza sabiendo lo que él pretendía hacer para acabar con su dolor.

Castiel le dio un beso en la frente y colocó su mano sobre su boca y su nariz. Levantó la cabeza mirando al cielo con los ojos empañados en lágrimas mientras la sentía removerse entre sus brazos, su boca y su nariz forcejeando contra su mano en un intento por obtener algo de aire y finalmente, su cuerpo se relajó. Kate estaba muerta.

- Kate…

Fue en ese instante cuando dejó de ver el paisaje que le rodeaba, su corazón dejó de bombear y sus músculos se fueron relajando cada vez más mientras su piel se iba enfriando.

Abrió los ojos y la vio a ella. Kate no estaba herida, la gran herida había desaparecido y lo observaba con sus dos preciosos ojos. No esperó ni un instante, corrió hacia ella, la abrazó y la besó, con la promesa de no soltarla por el resto de la eternidad.

FIN


End file.
